yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
Asato Tsuzuki
Asato Tsuzuki (都筑 麻斗''Tsuzuki Asato") is one of the main protagonists of the 'Yami no' 'Matsuei' series. He is the oldest employee of the Summons Division who is in charge of the Kyuushuu and the current partner of Hisoka Kurosaki. Tsuzuki is voiced by Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Kōsuke Okano (Drama CD) and Dan Green (English). Appearance In both the anime and manga, Tsuzuki is tall and handsome young man with dark brown hair and violet eyes. His default outfit is a black suit paired with a black trench coat. Even he had a troubled past, he always manages to wear a smile and radiates a gentle aura. In moments of desperation, he is depicted as a chibi, retaining a dog-like characteristics complete with ears and a tail. Personality Tsuzuki is a very good-natured, trustworthy, protective and loving person who can be very immature that he is often seen slacking off at work and whining. In the animated series, he has an insatiable sweet tooth. It is his belief that dessert is the best meal of the day. Tsuzuki is also shown in the manga of being an admirer of food in general, which tends to lead to extravagant and costly bills. Rare foods are sure to catch his interest, as he is seen later being bribed by Seiichiro Tatsumi with rare and expensive delicacies. He also desires nothing more than to protect people. Even going so far as to prioritizing others safety and well being over his own. Tsuzuki would rather die than allow innocent people to get hurt. When given the task to kill overdue souls, it causes him much grief. Below the surface, Tsuzuki nurses a deep fear of rejection and causing pain to others. On occasions, this has sent him into a dark spiral or prevented him from lashing back at his enemies. Examples of these times are when: Sagatanas possesses Tsuzuki after preying on his inner turmoil. (See Devil's Trill). In another case, Kazutaka Muraki toys with Tsuzuki's desire to protect a high school girl; only to murder and mutate her for personal entertainment (See Kyoto File). Like the usual protagonist, passionate and filled with a great sense of justice, Tsuzuki can be quick to promise those under his protection that they'll be safe and sound. Overall, he is a very lighthearted and gentle man, but he has been shown to possess a fiercer and protective side to his personality as well. History Tsuzuki was born in the year 1900. Not much is known about Tsuzuki's childhood, but as a child he was bullied by his peers for possessing unusually colored eyes; the bullying would often result in physical harm being inflicted upon him. He had an older sister named Ruka who taught him dancing and cooking even though he wasn't good at it. It's unknown who his parents were or if they were alive during his childhood. He also had a garden of tulips and other flowers that he enjoyed taking care of. It is hinted that Tsuzuki had killed people before becoming a shinigami, it is unclear why he did it or whether it is true, but he was later sent to a hospital when he became suicidal. He spent the last eight years trying to kill himself but managed to survive without eating or sleeping and his wounds healed quickly. He was looked after by Muraki's grandfather, the original doctor Kazutaka Muraki, and he took notes of Tsuzuki's incredible healing abilities. Those notes would later on be discovered by his grandson Muraki, who would come to the conclusion that Tsuzuki is half demon because of the observations his grandfather made as well as Tsuzukui's highly unusual eye color. That caused Tsuzuki to go into a deep depression and it brought back horrible memories of him being bullied and shunned by everyone in his life for being different and ends up remembering the people he killed. It almost caused Tsuzuki to commit suicide in Muraki's lab, only to have Hisoka stop Tsuzuki and tell him that he wants him to exist for Hisoka and be in his heart. Tsuzuki accepts Hisoka's proposal, saving them both and Tsuzuki goes back to his normal happy self. Plot Powers/Abilities Shikigami Tsuzuki is the only shinigami who wields twelve shikigami, when the average wielder posses a bond with two or three. They are all incredibly powerful, amplifying his magic power to make him the most powerful Shinigami in Meifu. *Byakko - A white tiger with power over the wind. In the anime, he is also seen throwing lightning and thunder at Sagatanas, though he is never seen doing this during the manga at all. This is a reference to Byakko of the West, White Tiger of Wind and Storms, one of the four spirit beasts who protects Kyoto. He has a tower located in the Heian-jingu Shrine. In the Imaginary world, he has messy white hair in a ponytail through a large glass bead, and his clothing and headband. He also happens to have a white and black striped tiger tail on him in this form. *Suzaku- A fire phoenix. This is a reference to Suzaku of the South; Vermillion Bird of Fire, one of the four spirit beasts who protect Kyoto. She has a shrine dedicated to her at Jonangu-jingu. Suzaku is a beautiful lady, who tends to dote and drape herself all over Tsuzuki when she gets the chance. At least once a day, she gets into a fight with Touda, the fire serpent, which the man himself seems ambivalent towards her. In full uniform, she wears traditional Samurai Armor and has her hair often pulled up and back into ponytails, sometimes decorated with buns, braids,ribbons, and other ornaments. *Souryuu- A blue dragon. This is a reference to Seiryuu of the East, Blue Dragon of Water and Ice, one of the four spirit beasts who protects Kyoto. He has a statue at the gate of Kiyomizu-jingu, which is said to come alive at night and drink from the waterfalls. He is considered one of the four Leaders of the 12 Shikigami, the others being Byakko, Suzaku and Genbu respectfully, who work with Tsuzuki, protecting and maintaining order of the Imaginary world. He battled and defeated Kurikara the Dragon King, a red dragon with the powers of fire, and banished him into the Fuyuu Desert for starting a war that nearly destroyed the Imaginary World. Soryuu (in human form in the Imaginary World) has long blue hair that he usually keeps back neatly, wears traditional kimono, and has a Celestial Robe (ribbon-or-scarf-like garment) wrapped around his shoulders. His face is usually intense, he takes most of everything too seriously, ant tends to be very strict. Though Tsuzuki is in command of Soryuu through his contract, the Water Dragon often berates and chastises him instead. He is the 'father' of Kirin and Tenko; and it is said that Soryuu, Kirin and Tenko all share the same heart. *Genbu- A black tortoise/snake. This is a reference to Genbu of the North, Black Tortoise (with a snake entwined around it) of Earth and Iron, one of the four spirit beasts who protect Kyoto. He has his own self-named Shrine, Genbu-jingu. Genbu appears in the Imaginary world as a tiny, old man. Resembling a Jizo with elongated earlobes, he has thick eyebrows that hide his eyes, a long beard that drags to his feet and a bald head. Wearing traditional Buddhist monk robes (also seen on Jizo), he does also sport a thickly knotted staff with a gourd tied to it. He usually tries to beg for money from others and was Rikugo's master. *Kouchin- A Musican. She is richly dressed with a Celestial robe floating about her shoulders, hair pulled up, and covered in small flowers with a Biwa (Japanese Lute) in her hand. This is undoubtedly a reference to Benzaiten (Or also known as Ichikishima-hime-no-mikoto in Shinto), who is the Goddess of All That Flows. (Water, time, words, speech, eloquence, music and - by extension - knowledge.) It is unclear what powers she may have thus far, but seems to often tell or sing stories for Tenko and the others. *Rikugo- An astrologer with six eyes. There are two in the usual location, two above his eyebrows located on his forehead, and one in each palm of his hands.His long hair is kept back in a braid, with glasses on his nose and a kind smile on his face. His clothing is completely fantasy, mixing a 16th century collar (Reference to Nostradamus, since he also has divining magic) with a kimono and a wide-shouldered cloak. Besides being an Astrologer and possessing divining magic, he can also freeze people in time for a few moments and uses it to diffuse tense situations. (This was first shown when Soryuu attacked Hisoka and Rikugo interfered.) A pun is made by Hisoka when he first meets the Astronomer, calling him the six-eyed boy, which is a joke reference the the Manga called The Three-Eyed One (Also known as ''Mitsume ga Tōru, ''which was also published in the mid Ninteen-Seventies.) *Taimo- A spellbreaker. Taimo is lavishly dressed, but gender neutral and appears as only a black shadow figure. There are times the Shiki seems to have breasts, only to appear male once again later. *Tenko- A water shiki. She looks like a small child and wears elaborate Heian Chinese-style clothing, even going as far to thank Hisoka with 'Xie Xie!' (Thank You! in Chinese) when he returns a Temari (Ball) she was playing with and bounced away from her. Kijin and Tenko are siblings. The pair of Shiki were created by Soryuu himself, through an accident. *Kijin- A thunder shiki and oracle priest. Older brother to Tenko, he presents more as a teenager about Hisoka's age, also in traditional Heian Chinese clothing. He always speaks the truth and the words he speaks are of the truth and the future, as if an oracle. Kijin also gives a prayer to the Gods, blessing and promising that Hisoka will return safely, displaying some priest-like abilities to 'commune' with the world. Kijin and Tenko are siblings. The pair of Shiki were created by Soryuu himself, through an accident. *Daion- a small Sake Barrel shiki. It's unclear just what Daion does, other than stand around with that simple black eyes and mouth gaping around at the world. (But he does comedic relief very well.) The paper wrappings on top of his head and rope are typical of a sealed Sake barrel, despite his small stature. (Which is why he gets nervous later when Suzaku and Byakko start talking about breaking out the sake and having a party.) *Tenku- A large shrine. Tenku is often called 'Old Man, despite the fact that he is a palace (or shrine?) building himself. There are many traps and trap spells that he sets up to keep out bandits, unwanted visitors, or certain Shinigami (Tsuzuki) who are not paying attention to where they are going. This also does tie in to how many palaces and homes of lords were actually donated to the nearby shrines when vacated. (See Kiyomizu-jingu, actually.) *Touda- A black feathered serpent. Touda is replaced by name only with Suzaku in the anime during the Kyoto Files. However, if you look close at the Shiki they animated, it was a large snake, with a bird beak and a feathered ruff like a lion mane. This is Touda. Why they switched it in the English Dub is a mystery. In the manga, he is shown in the Mortal World as a massive black snake with a beak and a lion-mane-like ruff of black feathers. He can summon black flames that burn hot enough to actually kill a Shinigami, overwhelming their ability to heal from the heat and damage. In human form in the Imaginary World, he takes on a strangely modern look compared to the traditional dress of the others. His hair is short, which by Japanese traditions means it was cut in mourning or to show his bondage. He is also accompanied in this look with a black sleeveless turtleneck, single shoulder pauldron, belted boots and pants, all of which are accompanied by a wired visor over his eyes. It could also be that since the Imaginary world is now buried in the Internet, he has taken on this look to match the changing times. That, of course, and the fact that he hooks up to the computer and internet, running data for the Four Guardians and the others as well. He acts much like Gushoshin and his brother at the Ministry, but for the Imaginary World instead. He also seems to have a gauntlet with clawed finger pieces on his arms as well. Likely, it is because the creator is a huge nerd (like the rest of us) and has professed his love of FFVII in the margins many times. With - no surprise- Vincent Valentine as his favorite character. Touda seems to pull a lot of inspiration from the gunslinger himself. (P.S. Don't believe me? During the King Of Swords Files in the manga, while Tsuzuki is dealing cards, there is a cameo of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Red XIII and Vincent Valentine in the background. That and he professes his love for the Final Fantasy Series in the side column notes a couple times.) Ofuda Magic Tsuzuki is highly skilled in ofuda magic. He usually carries several ofuda papers with him at all times. He can put up barriers very quickly, ones that can withstand a great amount of damage. He also has the ability to purposely weaken his barriers if he wants to. He can also craft illusions as he does against Asuka in the first chapter. Flight Like all Shinigami's, he has the ability to fly in his spirit form. Regeneration Like all Shinigami's ,Tsuzuki has the ability to regenerate and heal incredibly fast. However, unlike the other Shinigami, when he was still alive he was also able to regenerate at an astonishing rate and, in the final eight years of his life, he didn't eat, drink or sleep and was seen constantly in a catatonic state. Relationship [[Hisoka Kurosaki|'Hisoka Kurosaki']] While partners, he and Hisoka originally didn't get along at first, to the point where Tsuzuki didn't know if they'd be able to work together for long. Tsuzuki thought of him as bratty and way short tempered. After Tsuzuki helped Hisoka in Nagasaki, their relationship began to gradually change. They're now close partners who stick out for each other, although they still have their moments where they fight. The two had met while Tsuzuki was searching for a "vampire" in Nagasaki. Hisoka, who was doing the same thing, mistook Tsuzuki for the vampire and aimed his gun at the other's back. Before he could shoot though, Gushoshin luckily intervened and informed the two they were now partners. Neither were pleased to find out that they would be working together. Once Hisoka is kidnapped by Muraki, Tsuzuki is heavily concerned, and wastes no time to start searching for him. Eventually through talking with Muraki, he finds out how Hisoka died and what Muraki did to him. After a fight with Muraki, Tsuzuki is able to save Hisoka, they begin to come to understanding. [[Kazutaka Muraki|'Kazutaka Muraki']] Tsuzuki sometimes is scared of him, because every time they meet he gets a sinister feeling from him. That fear becomes pure anger when Muraki reveals he was the one who killed Hisoka, and that he raped him before he placed the curse on him that eventually lead to his death. Muraki also seems to hold an obsession toward Tsuzuki as well, that often comes across as purely physical and sexual. He revealed to Tsuzuki that he was his grandfather's patient in the hospital before he died and told him he has demon blood. He caused Tsuzuki to go into a deep depression to the point of wanting to commit suicide. Luckily he was saved by Hisoka, while he wanted Muraki to die, he refused to prove everyone he is a monster and would rather die than commit murder. [[Seiichiro Tatsumi|'Seiichiro Tatsumi']] He once was Tsuzuki's partner, so he got to know him well, although their partnership didn't last long. Tatsumi broke it off suddenly, without giving much of a reason, which hurt Tsuzuki greatly. Tatsumi seems to still feel bad about that to this day, although he doesn't show it. Although their partnership didn't end on the best of terms, they both still care for another, although Tsuzuki often annoys Tatsumi. Because Tsuzuki has costly expenses that are typically devoted to food, Tatsumi often gives him an allotted budget whenever he's assigned to an mission. He's shown to have a soft side for Tsuzuki's puppy eyes. Trivia * Tsuzuki's birth date and death date are shown here: ** He was born in February 24, 1900 in Tokyo, Japan ** He died in January 20, 1925 at the age of 26 * Tsuzuki's height is 180cm (5"11) * Tsuzuki's blood type is B * Tsuzuki has an Unnamed Mother and a younger sister named '''Ruka Tsuzuki'. Gallery TsuzukiAsato 1.jpg|Tsuzuki's puppy form Screenshot (14).png|Tsuzuki grabbing Kazutaka Muraki y the shirt Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinigami